


Aquarium date

by Shygirl4991



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sander - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: Roman gets four tickets to go to the Aquarium, but when the others start paying more attention to the fish them him. Roman will declare war on the fish to win their affection back.





	Aquarium date

Roman ran into the house excited to show his darling ones the tickets he won, it’s been a few months since they have gone out on a date. So it was the perfect timing that he won these tickets to the new Aquarium that just opened. He knows Logan would be excited to teach them about the fish there, Virgil would probably want to see the sharks, and Patton would just be happy to be with them and see pretty fish. He burst through the door and flashes them the tickets, Patton couldn’t help but squeal when he saw them. 

“Guess what I won in a Disney sing off! “ Roman hands out the tickets, Virgil smiled when he got his “I want to see the sharks, with you guys there I might not be too anxious to see them again,” Patton nods and takes his hand to reassure him. Last time they went to an aquarium Virgil had a panic attack and kept yelling that the tank would break. It took them a few hours to reassure him that everything would be fine, Logan even made a PowerPoint explaining that if that did happen the sharks would die before getting anyone. 

Logan took his ticket and faces Virgil “We will make sure to be there with you this time, plus this will be a great learning experience. We got kicked out last time so I wasn’t able to show you guys all the amazing fish there.” Roman was giggling at how happy they were, he was going to make sure this date goes swimmingly. 

Once they made it to the aquarium Patton took Virgil’s hand “Come on! We can see the sharks together,” he nods walking away with Patton. Logan was already taking notes and making a plan for the day while Roman sat next to him watching Virgil and Patton excitedly look at the sharks. It wasn’t everyday he saw Virgil smile so he made sure to take lots of mental pictures, maybe he would take one later if he could get the man to smile again. 

Once they returned Logan got up and showed them the schedule for the day “This is the order of the tanks we will go to, we will stay at each tank for thirty minutes then go to the next. That way we can see everything and have a quick lecture!” Roman smiled when he heard the excitement in Logan’s voice, but Virgil’s groan at the word lecture made him laugh.  
They all walk to a huge tank filled with colorful fish, Patton squealed when he saw some clown fish swimming by “I love clown fish, they look so pretty!” Logan smiles and steps in front of Patton “Well Patton, did you know that clown fish live in close association with anemones!” Virgil shook his head getting into the conversation. “Don’t like anemones sting or am I thinking of something else,” Logan turned to Virgil and gives him a loving smile. 

Virgil blushes and looks away “Was I wrong?” Logan shook his head and took Virgil’s hand. 

“You are correct, they are armed with cnidocytes. But clown fish have mucus that protects them from the stings.” Patton’s eyes go wide with fascination and turns to the fish, Virgil smiles and turns to the tank “eh clown fish are alright then, but I think tiger sharks are awesome!” Logan then pointed to a strange looking fish, Virgil couldn’t stop laughing when he saw it.  
“That is a sunfish, they are known to be the heaviest bony fish in the world and there diet consists of jellyfish!” Logan had a huge smile on his face “They interest me so much.”

The three of them started talking about their favorite fish, Roman was starting to feel left out. He walked in front of them hoping to get there attention, but Virgil just brushed him off and continue talking. He turns to the tank and glares at the fish in the tank, it was there fault. This trip was supposed to be about them four but that fish decided to take his spotlight, then Roman got an idea. He would challenge the fish, the winner will get Patton, Logan, and Virgil. He will not lose, he will win their affection back if it’s the last thing he does. 

Roman was walking down the hall when he saw a door open, above the door was a sign that said Fish Tanks. He smiles as he runs in, this was perfect now all he had to do was find the right tank and fight those fish. Then he saw it, the tank with those evil fish that took the others away from him. He climbed up the ladder and saw the top of the tank “For Logan, Patton, and Virgil!’  
Virgil heard Romans scream and turned to see him jumping into the tank, he started laughing and took out his phone. While Logan and Patton stared wide eyed at Roman trying to punch the sunfish, but with every swing he did the fish just got farther away from him. Logan then sighed “Roman, he seemed to have forgotten what I said about underwater pressure. Patton we must go and retrieve him before we get kicked and banned from another aquarium.” 

He knew asking Virgil would be a lost cause since he was standing there recording Romans poor attempt at fighting the sunfish. They both ran down the hall to see the open door “Seems this aquarium needs better employment if it’s this easy to get into the tanks,” Patton runs in the room with Logan right after him. “What do we do!?” Logan hugs Patton and rubs his back in order to calm him down. Once it seemed Patton has calmed down he pulled away “I will grab one of the suits and dive after Roman, don’t worry we will be fine.” 

Patton nods and watch Logan change, he was worried sick about Roman but there was nothing he could do at the moment expect be look out. Logan jumps in the tank and swims after Roman who was still trying to land a hit on the fish, he grabs Romans arm. He was surprised to see Logan in the tank with him, he pointed up and they both started swimming to the surface. 

Once they were out of the tank Logan looked around and noticed Patton was missing “It seems we were caught.” 

They walk out to see Patton and Virgil with security guards, Roman frowned “I ruined our date,” Logan shook his head. Then he took Romans hand and walk to the other two “While this situation was your fault, I wouldn’t say the outing was ruined.” Virgil had a huge grin “Ro that was awesome!” the guard glared at Virgil making him feel nervous. 

After the guards gave the four of them a warning they were set free, Logan decided that was enough excitement for one day. Plus Roman was soaked since he jumped in without wearing a suit, Virgil gave his jacket to Roman as they walk back to the car. Patton grab Romans hand “Hey Ro? Why did you jump in the tank?”  
Roman blushes and looks down “Well this date was for the four of us to have fun together, but once we got to that tank you forgot about me. All you guys saw were the fish, I even went over to you guys but got brushed aside.” 

They all stop walking, guilt setting in, they never noticed that they left Roman out of the conversation. Patton was the first to apologize by hugging Roman, Virgil slowly followed after with Logan. After their group hug they all agreed to make sure next time they go out no one gets left out again. They get in the car and start talking about the fish they saw and laughing at the video that Virgil took of Roman.


End file.
